


and i fell up

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Single Parents, background joneva evak and yousana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Noora is a single mother with a busy career. She doesn't have time for dating and, well, she definitely doesn't have time to date her daughter's gorgeous teacher.





	and i fell up

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh yay im ngl i wrote like half of this over the past two days  
> anyway thanks [margot](http://tendereliott.tumblr.com/) for creating the most beautiful art for this fic you're so incredibly talented!  
> [you can find me on tumblr!](http://chloevlntine.tumblr.com/)

Amalie was a menace. Noora loved her daughter with her whole heart, but she had a tendency to take after her father at times in her resilience. Sure, she wasn’t nearly as conceited as he was, after all, Noora had been the one to raise her and she had taken numerous parenting classes while pregnant in fear of repeating her parents’ mistakes.

Still, she was a working woman and a single mother. Amalie wasn’t able to get the same amount of attention as the other kids her age did. Noora often feared that all she could do wasn’t good enough.

After all, her daughter always had to get her way. She didn’t take no for an answer, which was a good thing to a point, but there was some value in compromise.

In this case, it was her first day of her first year of primary school and she was insistent on wearing a Scooby Doo costume.

“Amalie, darling, are you  _ sure _ you don’t want to wear that lovely dress we picked out at the store last week?” Noora asked a bit desperately.

The six-year-old shook her head and crossed her arms. “I hate dresses, Mamma! I wanna be Scooby!”

“You can be Scooby for Halloween,” Noora suggested. “But today is the first day of school and I need you to be Amalie.”

She nodded in understanding. “Okay, I’ll be Amalie.”

“So you’ll wear the dress?” Noora asked, relief apparent in her voice.

“No,” Amalie replied. “I’m gonna be Amalie the spy in a Scooby disguise.”

“Amalie, please,” Noora pleaded. “Put the dress on. We’re going to be late if you don’t get dressed right now.”

The little girl made a show of walking to her closet, grabbing the dress off of the hanger, and running out of her room. When Noora finally caught up with her, she was grinning widely and her dress was in a muddy puddle in front of their building.

“Amalie Sætre!” she exclaimed. “Pick up your dress right now and throw it in the hamper. Then pick out something nice to wear to school.”

She came out of her room 15 minutes later wearing the Scooby Doo costume and Noora was too tired to make her change.

* * *

 

The drive to school was full of smug looks and incessant chatter about how Scooby was going to be the coolest kid in school. Noora didn’t know where she got this from, seeing as her father had moved away before Noora even knew she was pregnant. Maybe her Uncle Eskild had planted this sarcasm in her brain.

“Amalie, do you remember what you’re going to say to your teacher once we get to the door?” Noora asked.

“Good morning, Miss Vilde,” she recited. “My name is Scooby and I can’t wait to have fun with you today.”

“Amalie,” she said sternly.

The little girl sighed. “I’ll say Amalie. Not Scooby.”

“Thank you,” Noora said with a smile.

She parked the car outside the school and took her daughter’s hand, well, her paw. They walked into the school together and she led her to the classroom that had been specified on the letter she had received a few weeks prior.

There was a beautiful woman standing at the door with bright blue eyes and light blonde hair falling around her shoulders in soft waves. Noora shook herself out of it. This woman was probably Amalie’s teacher and she was being highly unprofessional.

“Scooby Doo? In my class?” the woman gasped with a huge smile. “Wow, I think I’m the luckiest teacher in all of Norway. How many other first grade teachers can say they have a celebrity in their class?”

Amalie furrowed her eyebrows. “Scooby Doo isn’t a celery.”

“No, a  _ celebrity _ ,” the teacher clarified. “That means someone who is super famous. Like you are, Scooby!”

The little girl giggled. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course,” the woman said with a nod, crouching down so Amalie could whisper in her ear.

“I’m not really Scooby Doo,” she whispered in her ear, loud enough that the entire school could probably hear it. “My name is Amalie.”

“Your secret is safe with me, Amalie,” the teacher whispered back. “My name is Miss Vilde.”

Amalie turned toward Noora and smiled, gripping Vilde’s hand tightly. “You can leave now, Mamma. Miss Vilde will take care of me.”

Noora knelt down and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Have an amazing day at school, Scooby. Remember, Aunt Eva is going to pick you up after and you’re going to play at her place.”

She gave her grouchiest look, which was pretty adorable. “I don’t wanna play with the twins. Tobias and Oliver are loud and they don’t stop running and they make big messes everywhere.”

And, well, she had a point. They were twin three-year-olds and they lived up to every expectation one would have of boys at their age, but they were still good kids. Besides, Amalie was also loud, messy, and hyper, so she didn’t really have any room to talk.

“Uncle Jonas said that they rented  _ Coco _ ,” Noora told her daughter. “It’s a surprise for the boys, so you can’t tell them.”

Amalie smiled, news of the movie being good enough to make her anger dissipate. “Bye! See you after work!”

She rushed into the room and approached a boy that had been in her kindergarten class the year prior, evidently devoid of the first day jitters.

“I like her already,” the teacher said with a soft smile. “She has an amazing energy. I can tell that you are doing a lovely job as a mother. I’m Vilde.”

She held out a hand and Noora reached forward and shook it. It was incredibly soft. Noora wondered if she used a certain kind of lotion. She would have asked, except with was probably weird to remark on the feeling of your child’s teacher’s hand.

“Noora,” she replied. “And thank you. I try my best, but I can only do so much on my own, so she spends a lot of time at my best friend’s house since her husband stays home with their boys and is willing to help.”

“I totally understand,” Vilde said with a nod. “I have students from all sorts of families and situation. What matters is that you try your best and she’s happy, which she seems to be.”

“Thank you,” Noora said with a smile.

“Are you interested in signing up as a parent volunteer?” Vilde asked. “I know that you’re probably busy with work, being a single mother and all, but we could definitely use any help you’re able to provide.”

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be since I’m pretty busy during the day, but sure.”

Vilde gave her a clipboard and Noora scribbled down her email address. She didn’t know why she did it. Helping with the classroom was unrealistic for her. Still, she kind of hoped that she would get a chance to help if only to see Vilde again.

Noora tried to shake thoughts of her daughter’s teacher from her mind as she drove to work. She had an article to finish that day. There wasn’t time to be wrapped up with an infatuation that wasn’t going to go anywhere.

Still, that kind smile squeezed at her heart the entire day.

* * *

Eva threw open the door as soon as Noora knocked on it, hair sticking out in every direction and a wild look in her eyes.

“Save me,” she said.

Noora laughed. “Don’t you have a husband for that?”

She shook her head. “He turned against me. He’s one of them now. He wanted to start teaching the twins how to skateboard and it took me twenty minutes to talk him down. They’re  _ three _ . He still insists on teaching your daughter, though. He told her to bring her helmet next time, so I hope you’re ready for that.”

“And that’s what has you so-” She gestured to Eva’s state of disarray.

Eva sighed and shook her head. “They’re playing freeze tag, Noora.  _ Indoor freeze tag _ . I swear to god, the apartment is never going to be clean again.”

“Isn’t that Jonas’ problem? We both know he does all the housework around here,” Noora teased.

“How dare you?” Eva replied. “You know I occasionally cook the three meals I can make: grilled cheese, mac n’ cheese, and BLTs.”

“Two,” Noora corrected. “It doesn’t count if the mac n’ cheese comes from a box and a packet of cheese powder.”

Eva rolled her eyes but smiled. “How was work? Did you finish that article you were working on?”

“Yeah,” Noora said with a nod. “It took me all day, though. I was having a hard time focusing today.”

“The first time Jonas and I dropped the boys at kindergarten, I worked directly after and I cried my eyes out during my break,” Eva told her. “I was a grown woman. A nurse in a hospital where people die every day, and I was crying because my boys were growing up. It’s normal to feel that way, especially since Amalie just started first grade.”

“It’s not that,” Noora replied. “I’ve accepted that she’s growing up since she started kindergarten. It’s her teacher.”

“Oh?” Eva raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with her? She seemed perfectly nice when I picked her up today.”

“No, it’s the opposite. She was lovely,” Noora said with a sigh. “She had to be around our age and she has these bright blue eyes that are like bursting with joy. Also, I shook her hand and, Eva, I swear it was the softest hand that I’ve ever felt.”

“Oh?” she repeated, wiggling her eyebrows. “For the first time in years, Noora has a crush.”

She rolled her eyes. “I do  _ not  _ have a crush. I met her once and she’s Amalie’s teacher.”

“Why would it matter that she’s Amalie’s teacher if you don’t have a crush?” Eva pointed out. “Look, if you have the opportunity, then you should go for it. You deserve someone to make you happy and sometimes to get that you have to take risks.”

“I can’t afford to take risks,” Noora replied, gesturing through the doorway to where Amalie was “frozen” in the kitchen.

“She’s not going to be forever tainted by you going after her teacher,” she told her. “She’s too young to even think it’s weird.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Noora said with a sigh. “I work during the day. I’ll be dropping her off at before-school from now on. I’ll see her at parent’s night and that’s it.”

“Maybe,” her best friend replied with a shrug. “But if you get a chance, then I really think you should go for it. You haven’t dated since before she was born.”

“I went out with that guy you set me up with last year,” Noora protested.

“It was a blind date and you left early,” she reminded her. “You need to stop worrying so much about how everything might affect everyone around you and do what’s best for you. Kissing Jonas was the worst mistake I’ve ever made and yet it turned out to be the best decision of my life.”

“I’ll take more risks,” Noora promised her. “I’ll go on a date with someone soon, Eva. It might not be her, but with someone. I promise.”

Eva grinned. “Good. You’re going to bring your mystery date to the Birthmas Extravaganza.”

“That sounds like an after a few dates thing,” Noora asked with a raised eyebrow. “Seeing as this future person doesn’t know Jonas or Sana and doesn’t necessarily celebrate Christmas.”

“Then I guess time is of the essence,” Eva said with a smug look on her face. “Now get in here and break up this game of freeze tag. I have to go in at four tomorrow.”

Great. Noora now had only a few months to get a date. She knew it was in her own best interest, but she still didn’t really want to do it.

* * *

Noora was wrong about not seeing Vilde until parent’s night, seeing as she received an email from her a week later asking for volunteers to help set up for the all-school barbecue that was taking place the following Saturday. Noora didn’t even know the barbecue was happening, but Amalie had a habit of forgetting things, which meant the flier was probably buried somewhere in the bottom of her backpack.

And, of course, Noora said yes as soon as she got the email. It was a chance to help out at Amalie’s school and, with work, she didn’t know how many chances she was going to get.

She arrived at the school at noon that Saturday and found that there were already some parent volunteers mingling outside and waiting for further instruction. She didn’t know anyone, so she stood to the side and texted Sanat, who had jumped at the opportunity to have an Amalie day.

Things must have been going fine because a moment later she received a picture of Amalie with a scarf wrapped around her head because she wanted to be “just like Auntie Sana.” Noora couldn’t help but smile at her phone.

“You’re here!” she heard a voice exclaim nearby. She looked up to find Vilde smiling at her, eyes somehow brighter than she remembered.

Next to her was a girl with brown hair and an adventurous sense of style. Noora wondered if it was her girlfriend or something, but realized that it was none of her business and it didn’t matter.

Noora smiled. “Yeah, Amalie is staying with a friend until the barbecue starts.”

Vilde gestured to the woman next to her. “Noora, this is Chris, the other first-grade teacher and my best friend. Chris, this is Noora, the parent I was telling you about.”

Noora blinked. “You were talking about me?”

The tips of Vilde’s cheeks flushed a bright pink, but that might just have been because it was a bit chilly.

“I talk about all my bright students with my coworkers,” she mumbled.

“And she talks about the particularly lovely parents with me,” Chris butted in. “Your name was the first on her list.”

Vilde glared at her friend. “I feel a deep admiration for her parenting. She does it alone, you know.”

“Sure, that’s exactly what you-” Chris started, but let out a yelp when Vilde stomped on her foot, smile not leaving her face for a second.

“So, Chris and I were going to go set up the tables, but she just got called over to help with the banner, so I was wondering if you’d like to help me?” Vilde asked.

Chris looked confused. “I didn’t-”

With a glance at Vilde, she got the message, mumbling something about banners and walking away.

“I’d love to help,” Noora said with a smile.

“Awesome!” Vilde said cheerily, leading her over to a sectioned part of the parking lot where there were a bunch of folded up tables and chairs off to the side. Nobody else was in the area, presumably helping with other things for the barbecue even though it seemed that this was a lot of work.

“This seems like a lot of work for two people,” Noora said, a bit hesitantly. “Maybe we should have let Chris come along as well.”

“We’ve got this!” Vilde chirped with a bright smile and, well, Noora couldn’t exactly say no to that.

They most certainly had not “got this.” About ten minutes later, they were gasping for breath and had only set up three of the tables, since they were particularly heavy and hard to open.

“Vilde?” asked a man as he approached where they were working on the fourth table. “Do you need some help? I thought we weren’t going to work on the tables for another half an hour?”

“We’re fine, Magnus,” she insisted. “Look, Noora and I have been handling it just fine, right?”

She nodded but didn’t say anything. She was breathing too hard to get any words out. She wouldn’t exactly have turned away his help had Vilde been any less insistent.

He looked between them with uncertainty for a second but shrugged. “If you’re sure. I’ll be back in half an hour in case you still need help.”

“I thought you were grilling?” Vilde asked.

Magnus shook his head. “I’ve been banned from the grill. You make  _ one _ hot dog explode and suddenly you’re ‘not suited for this task.’ I swear all of your coworkers are demons, Vilde!”

“Chris is great,” she argued.

He sighed. “Yeah, I guess. Even though she roasts me every chance that she gets.”

Vilde laughed. “That’s because you’re easily roastable. Now, go help the others.”

Once he was out of earshot and they had finished setting up the table they were working on, Noora regained her breath and looked to Vilde. 

“So, who was that?” she asked curiously, trying to mask any potential jealousy that might be apparent in her voice.

“Magnus?” Vilde said, with a raised eyebrow.

Noora nodded. “Yeah. He said he doesn’t work here, so is he like a parent or something?”

She had no right to be jealous. If he was a parent, then he was just like her. It wasn’t like she was getting special treatment from Vilde, was she?

Vilde shook her head. “No. He’s far too immature to be a parent. He’s more of a fun uncle type. Give him a few years and then maybe he can begin to consider parenthood.”

“So, if he’s not a parent or a teacher, then why is he here?” Noora asked, a bit confused. It wasn’t as if they were at a loss for help, so he couldn’t have been hired.

“He’s with me,” Vilde replied.

“Oh,” Noora said, hiding her disappointment. “Well, these tables aren’t going to set up themselves.”

Vilde laughed. “Even though I kind of wish that they would. The chairs seem like a more reasonable task for us.”

Noora didn’t reply, choosing instead to get to work. Of course, Vilde had a boyfriend. She was sweet and nice and funny and cute. In what world would a girl like her be single?

Damn, Noora really needed to get out more. Maybe find someone that was single and also not her daughter’s teacher.

* * *

After retelling the day’s events to Eva, she insisted that Noora come out with her that night, though, once she arrived at the bar, she began to see Eva’s ulterior motives.

“Did you invite me here so you wouldn’t be alone at boys’ night?” Noora asked with her arms crossed.

“What?” Eva asked. “No! I wanted to hang out with you and help you get a date! It’s just a coincidence that Jonas happened to have planned to go out with Mahdi, Isak, and Even beforehand. Besides, Sana’s here too.”

She gestured toward where the girl was sitting at the table, sipping from a glass of water and looking vaguely annoyed.

They approached the table and Even’s face lit up when he saw them. “Welcome to boys’ night! You should get one more girl here to even the table out.”

Noora looked pointedly to Eva. “So you did invite me here to help crash boys’ night.”

“No!” Eva exclaimed, gesturing toward Sana once more.

Sana snorted. “She invited me here after inviting you and said leaving her twins and Amalie with Yousef would be an interesting social experiment.”

“I thought he was great with kids?” Isak asked.

“Oh, he is,” Sana assured him. “But the twins are a different breed. I’m still not convinced Jonas is their real father because they lack any trace of mellow.”

“Come on, you can’t deny they’re his,” Mahdi argued. “They both have his dazzling green eyes.”

“And have you tried to comb their hair?” Eva added. “I swear, their curls are untameable. I’d buzz them off in a second if they weren’t so damn cute.”

The table murmured in agreement. There was no real doubt that they were Jonas and Eva’s kids, but nobody knew where in the world they got all of that energy.

“So, Noora, Mahdi,” Eva said slowly. “Have you two met? Like  _ really  _ met?”

“Are you trying to set us up?” Mahdi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you want me to be?”

Noora looked Mahdi in the eyes and both of them immediately burst into laughter. They had been friends for a while now and she couldn’t imagine dating him.

“Babe, I told you this would happen,” Jonas said, laughing a little bit along with them.

“Well, I’m sorry I believe in love!” she protested. “Sometimes the unlikely can actually happen and we have to embrace it.”

Noora rested a hand on her best friend’s forearm. “Sorry, but today isn’t one of those times.”

“Or maybe it is,” Eva muttered, looking past Noora toward the door.

She turned only to find Vilde of all people walking into the bar. She was accompanied by both Chris and Magnus.

Noora averted her gaze and tried to hide behind her hand as she looked back to her friends.

“You  _ have _ to say hi,” Eva insisted, attempting to shove her off of her chair.

“I don’t have to do anything,” Noora argued. “In fact, I should most certainly avoid doing anything, seeing as she has a boyfriend. My advances aren’t exactly welcome.”

“Maybe they have an open relationship,” Jonas suggested.

“I’m not interested in a relationship with multiple partners at the moment,” she said.

“At the moment?” Isak asked.

Noora shrugged. “I mean while I was in uni and I lived with Jonas and Eva I wouldn’t exactly have turned down the offer had it been extended.”

“Oh my god, we should have offered,” Eva gasped.

“Was it on the table?” Even asked, but yelped when Isak, who god kind of jealous, kicked him. “Not for  _ me _ ,” he hissed.

“We may have discussed it once or twice in the past,” Jonas said nonchalantly.

“How do you know they’re dating?” Sana asked, steering them back toward the original conversation.

“He came to set up for the barbecue today and she said that he came with her,” Noora explained. “Like he’s not a parent or teacher or anything.”

“So, he came to a volunteer event that benefits children at a school in the community with a teacher at said school,” Sana summarized. “And that means they’re dating? Can’t they just be friends?”

“She’s right,” Mahdi agreed. “I mean like Isak used to go everywhere with Jonas. That didn’t mean that there was anything between them.”

Isak winced. “That’s probably not the best example. I had a thing for him once upon of time.”

“But it was unrequited,” Sana pointed out.

Jonas nodded. “Yeah, well, mostly.”

“Mostly?” Eva asked with her eyebrows raised.

“Remember that one time we kissed?” Jonas asked. “That was kind of my bi awakening.”

“That’s sweet, bro,” Isak said, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

Even glared at Jonas for a moment, which wasn’t totally unusual as Even and Isak seemed to get so unreasonably jealous for two people that were literally head over heels for each other.

“Go talk to her,” Eva said, returning back to the original subject. “Maybe you can clear things up about what’s going on between her and Magnus.”

“I don’t know-” Noora started.

Sana cut her off. “Go. You don’t have to talk about him. But it’s by pure dumb luck you’re in the same bar, so you might as well talk to her.”

Noora sighed. Sana was right. If she and Vilde saw each other but didn’t talk it could quickly become awkward. And she was here to talk to people anyway, wasn’t she?

“Hi,” Noora said to the trio once she reached their booth.

“Noora! What are you doing here?” Vilde asked with a broad smile.

“I came with my friends,” she explained, nodding back toward the table. “Someone was willing to watch Amalie and I rarely get to go out, so I took advantage. What about you?”

“The same, pretty much,” Vilde said. “Chris and Magnus ganged up on me and decided I needed to hang out with people that weren’t my students or their parents. I’ll be behind on crafts for next week now, but I guess it’s worth it.”

Vilde wanted time away from parents and Noora could certainly take the hint.

“I can go if you-” she began.

“Oh!” Vilde exclaimed. “I didn’t mean you, sorry. I meant that some of the parents are quite bossy and authoritative, so I needed interactions that weren’t just me dealing with them, especially after dealing with some of the other moms at the barbecue. You’re a lovely parent who I certainly enjoy spending time with.”

Chris coughed into her hand while Magnus just looked kind of confused.

“I had fun at the barbecue today,” Noora told her. “Both at setup and during the actual event. I hope I can help out again sometime.”

“I hope so too,” Vilde said. “If you want, you can give me your number and I can text you if anything else comes up.”

Noora nodded. “That sounds great.”

Vilde handed over her phone and she put her number in it and quickly handed it back.

“Fantastic,” she said with a smile and typed something on her phone.

Noora’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see a single smiley face emoji from an unknown number. “And now I have yours too.”

“I’ll text you later, okay?” Vilde told her. “I mean, when something comes up that you can help me with.”

They said their goodbyes and Noora returned to the table, where all of her friends were grinning at her.

“What?” she asked.

“You got her number,” Sana stated.

“Yeah, I did,” Noora replied.

“You  _ got her number _ ,” Eva repeated.

Noora rolled her eyes. “It's so she can text me about volunteering for school stuff in the future. Don’t make it a thing.”

“It is a thing,” Even argued. “She could have emailed you like she emails the rest of the parents but she exchanged cell numbers with you. That’s some special treatment.”

“It’s because I work during the week,” she explained. “She wanted to get my number so I can be the first to know about weekend volunteering opportunities.”

“Or it’s because she likes you,” Sana countered.

Noora sighed. “I don’t know. I still think she’s dating Magnus. I mean, they came to the bar together and he and her other friend, Chris, don’t seem to be all that close.”

“Let it play out,” Eva said. “We’ll see the truth soon enough.”

She shook her head. “I’m not going after somebody who’s already in a relationship.”

“Like a third of this table has done that and it’s worked out fine,” Isak pointed out. “Me and Even are both still friends with Sonja.”

Jonas nodded in agreement. “With me and Eva it was a shitshow at first but after we got back together the second time, that was some forever shit.”

“While I don’t encourage becoming someone’s mistress, I think you should follow your heart,” Sana agreed. “Besides, I’m still not really convinced that the two of them are together. They don’t look very touchy.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Noora said, gazing wistfully at the booth where Vilde was laughing along with her friends, happy and free. Noora didn’t want to screw that up, but also she wanted more than anything to be a part of it. For once, Noora Sætre had absolutely no idea what to do.

* * *

“Mamma, are you ever gonna get married?” Amalie asked, causing Noora to slowly blink her eyes awake. “Just like Aunt Eva and Uncle Jonas are married. And Aunt Sana and Uncle Yousef.”

She looked at the alarm clock to her left. It was three in the morning.

“What are you doing up right now?” Noora asked her daughter in a quiet voice, even though they were the only two people in the apartment.

“I had a question so I gotted up,” Amalie informed her. “I didn’t wanna forget it.”

“Why do you want to know if I’m getting married?” Noora asked her daughter. It was kind of coming out of nowhere. Unless- Noora groaned. “Did Aunt Eva say something?”

Amalie shook her head. “My friend Aksel from class says that his daddies are getting married in the springtime and I was wondering if you were gonna get married someday too because he said he gets to be the ring bear and I wanna be the ring bear ‘cause that means I can dress like Winnie the Pooh.”

“Well, I guess I hope I’m getting married someday, but I really don’t know,” Noora answered.

“If you do, can I be the ring bear?” the little girl asked.

“It’s ring  _ bearer _ ,” she clarified, “and that means the one who carries the rings up to the people that are getting married. But usually, little boys are the ring bearers and little girls are the flower girls. And the ring bearer usually wears a fancy suit, not a bear costume.”

“I don’t wanna be a flower girl,” Amalie pouted. “I wanna be the ring bear.”

Noora laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair. “I’ll tell you what, if I get married, you can be my ring bearer. I think you’d do great at it. You cannot, however, dress like Winnie the Pooh.”

Amalie crossed her arms. “Then I’m super duper happy that you aren’t really getting married.”

The six-year-old grumpily stomped back to her room, which Noora counted as a victory because it meant that she was going back to sleep.

Noora rolled over and went back to bed and when she fell asleep, her dreams were filled with thoughts of a grand wedding with flowers and her friends and Amalie carrying the rings while wearing a Winnie the Pooh costume. And, in that dream, the woman walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress was none other than Vilde Lien.

* * *

It was a few weeks before Noora finally received a text from Vilde. She was at work, just finishing up for the day when her phone buzzed on her desk.

 

_ Vilde (16:54) _

_ Hi! As you probably know, the class Halloween party is quickly approaching and I was wondering if you would like to help out? _

 

_ Noora (16:55) _

_ I would love to but, unfortunately, I have to work that day. _

_ I can send Amalie with food, though! _

 

_ Vilde (16:55) _

_ Oh, I know, sorry! I should have specified that I was wondering if you’d like to come to the school after work the night before and help me to finish and set up the decorations. _

 

_ Noora (16:56) _

_ I would love to! But I didn’t get an email about it. Was it in another letter home that my daughter probably lost? I swear I would have signed up by now had I known. _

 

_ Vilde (16:58) _ _   
_ _ This is more of an unofficial thing. I know you can’t help the next day and I don’t want the bossy parents involved in the one thing I’m allowed to do for my own class party. _

 

_ Noora(17:02) _

_ Haha, I completely understand. It’s a date. _

_ I mean I’ll be there. _

_ To help. _

 

Noora set her head on her desk in embarrassment. Sure, it was probably nothing, but she still wished that she could have crafted her texts just a bit more artfully.

Her phone buzzed again and she waited a few minutes before checking it, scared to see what text message might be waiting for her.

 

_ Vilde (17:03) _

_ Awesome! I’ll see you on Thursday night! :) _

 

A smile spread across Noora’s face. She had overreacted. All was good on the Vilde front. Now, she needed only to finish up her work and pick up her daughter and she could officially consider today to be a good day.

* * *

What with work and being a parent, Thursday fast approached and soon Noora found herself pulling into the school parking lot and walking in through a side door that Vilde had left propped open for her.

When she walked into the classroom, though, she saw the teacher sitting on the floor with Magnus, eating pizza and laughing about something.

It was stupid. She shouldn’t be jealous of somebody that was seeing someone that wasn’t even her significant other, but she was.

After standing in the doorway for a moment, she knocked on the frame to let them know that she had arrived.

Upon seeing her, Vilde sprung up from the ground with a smile and hugged her tightly. “I’m so happy that you could come! There’s pizza if you want it.”

“I had a sandwich on the way here from work, but thank you,” she replied with a smile and then turned to Magnus and waved. “Hi, Magnus! It’s nice to see you!”

“You too!” the man chirped. “I’m going to be leaving soon. I only came by so that I could bring dinner.”

Noora frowned. “I really didn’t mean to interrupt. We can start setting up later.”

He shook his head as he got up off the ground. “Really, I have to get going. I need to be at the station for work in about fifteen minutes. Fire never sleeps!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t you the one that made a hot dog explode at the back-to-school barbeque?”

“And I put it out with great ease!” he exclaimed. “I’m a fantastic firefighter. I’ve saved our apartment from burning down like four times.”

“After you caused four fires,” Vilde piped in, earning a glare from the man.

“Vilde, Noora and I have only just met. There’s no need to tarnish my character so quickly,” he said.

Rolling her eyes, Vilde pushed him toward the door. “Go. Have a nice night of putting out fires and saving lives.”

He gave her a little goodbye salute and then he was gone.

Vilde turned to Noora. “Sorry about him. He’s super fun but sometimes he can be a bit much at first.”

She shook her head. “No, Vilde. I think he’s really cool. I can see why the two of you get along so well.”

“Yeah, he’s a pretty chill roommate,” Vilde told her. “Sure, he works weird hours a lot, but he’s pretty quiet when he has to go in and out of the apartment.”

“Roommate?” Noora asked. People didn’t usually refer to their significant others as their roommate unless they were gay and it was the 1960s.

Vilde nodded. “Yeah. We dated briefly in high school and have been friends ever since so we decided to get an apartment together. It’s cheaper that way, you know?”

Noora smiled a bit at the newfound knowledge that Vilde was single. Well,  _ probably  _ single. She wasn’t dating Magnus and, if she was with somebody else, she likely would have mentioned them by now.

“Well, shall we get to work?” Vilde asked gesturing around the room. “This room won’t Halloween-ify itself!”

Noora laughed. “I suppose not.”

Vilde tossed her two rolls of streamers, one orange and one black, and a roll of masking tape and they got to work. If this had been just an excuse to hang out, it was definitely not apparent because decorating a classroom for a holiday was actually a lot of work.

By the time they were done, it was an hour past Amalie’s bedtime (thank god Eva had volunteered to let her sleepover) and Noora was actually physically sweating.

“Wow,” she said as she and Vilde stood in the doorway looking at the delightfully spooky decor. “Teachers go hard.”

Vilde giggled. “The kids are going to love it and we had a great time decorating. That’s all that matters, right?”

Noora shrugged. “I guess decorating was kind of fun, but I think that was more due to the company than anything else.”

She looked to Vilde only to see that the tips of her cheeks had flushed a rosy red.

They were standing close now. If Noora wanted to, she could just lean in a press a kiss to the other woman’s lips. It was a bad idea. She was her daughter’s teacher. Yet, the mere thought of it sent a thrill down Noora’s spine. Maybe the good outweighed the bad. Maybe her happiness could come first for once, and she could deal with the consequences later.

Maybe having another person in her life would be best for Amalie as well.

Noora took another step toward Vilde, too close for people that were just friends, and put her hand on the other girl’s cheek, lightly grazing her lips with her thumb. She slowly leaned forward, her eyes fluttering closed and-

A loud ringing noise sent them flying apart.

“I’m sorry,” Noora blurted out. “That’s my phone. I should-” She gestured toward her purse.

Vilde looked down at the ground, cheeks burning red and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

She scrambled toward her purse and pulled out her phone. Eva was calling.

“Hello?” she said after picking up the call.

“Oh, Noora, thank god you picked up,” Eva said into the phone a bit breathlessly. “I need you to come pick up Amalie?”

Noora frowned. “Why? Is she okay?”

“No, she’s great!” Eva assured her. “The problem is my husband is an idiot and didn’t read the ingredients on the pie he bought for dessert and it was made with peanut oil and he had to take Tobias to the hospital. We had an epi-pen on hand though, so it’s not a huge deal. I just need you to pick her up so I can meet them there.”

“I’ll be right there,” she promised. “And Oliver can sleep at mine tonight if that’s what you think is best.”

“Alright, I’ll ask him,” Eva replied. “He might feel more comfortable is he went with me so he can see that his brother is okay. You know how close those two are right now.”

“I’ll see you in about fifteen minutes,” Noora said.

“Okay, bye.”

The line went dead and Noora turned to Vilde. “I need to pick up Amalie because her friend that she’s staying with had an allergic reaction,” she informed her apologetically. “I hope the party goes well tomorrow.”

“Yeah!” Vilde said with a smile that was far too wide to be natural. “I’ll see you soon, I guess.”

Noora grabbed her things and rushed out of the room, wondering if her chance had really been blown by fate in the form of her godson’s severe peanut allergy.

* * *

On Sunday, Noora went to grab coffee with Sana while Yousef took Amalie to the park. It wasn’t often that she got to have one-on-one time with her friends, especially Sana since she was often busy, being a surgeon and all. Noora had jumped at the opportunity.

It was, however, becoming more difficult to cherish their alone time when Sana turned the conversation onto her.

“You’ve been acting weird all day. Did something happen?”

Noora shrugged and shook her head. “Nope. Everything is wonderful. My daughter is with someone I trust and I’m hanging out with one of my best friends.”

Sana didn’t buy it. “Something is  _ definitely _ up. Is this about Amalie’s teacher? Vilde?”

Her eyes widened. “Sana, how do you do that? Every time anything happens to me, you know exactly what I’m thinking about. Are you psychic or something?”

She pointed to her head. “It’s in the hijab, remember?”

Noora just rolled her eyes at that.

Sana laughed. “I’m just very perceptive. And also Eva told me that something was up between you two, but she didn’t give me any details.”

She groaned. “I tried to kiss her, Sana. I tried to  _ kiss  _ Amalie’s  _ teacher _ .”

“And she pushed you away?” Sana asked with a frown. “She seemed really into you at the bar.”

“She didn’t push me away,” Noora told her. “Eva called me when I was about to do it because of the peanut incident and then I sort of freaked out and ran away.”

“So, you two were about to kiss and she seemed to want to do it as well, and then you couldn’t because of outside forces,” Sana summarized. “I really don’t see what the problem here is, Noora. You like her. She likes you. Send her a text.”

“She’s my daughter’s teacher,” Noora reminded her. Sana was by far her most level-headed friend. Surely she would see where the was coming from.

Sana sighed. “Noora, answer me this, does she make you happy?”

“Well, yeah but-”

“Then go for it,” Sana advised. “Life is too short to push away someone that you really care about. You know how worried I was about the religious barrier between Yousef and me, but I went for it. Now we’re married and I’ve honestly never been happier than I am with him. And what’s more, he makes me a better person. You deserve somebody who can bring a smile to your face and help you grow and, if there’s even the slightest chance that Vilde could be that person for you, then you can’t block her out.”

Noora’s eyes were starting to tear up a bit and she wiped the wetness away. “But what if Amalie hates me for it. Or what if we break up and Vilde takes it out on her? It’s a terrible idea.”

“Amalie wants you to be happy,” Sana told her. “And she loves Vilde. I’m sure she’d be thrilled if the two of you got together, even if it may be confusing for her at first. And to answer your other question, Amalie is in first grade. There’s hardly anything she can do to punish her academically. Besides, do you think Vilde is the type of person to do that?”

“No,” she admitted.

“So, what’s holding you back?” Sana asked.

“Nothing,” Noora said with a sigh. “The fact that I’m scared to do this type of thing over text.”

“Then do it in person,” Sana suggested. “I’m sure she’s just as anxious to text you as you are to text her, so don’t be afraid to make the first move and set up a time to talk.”

“I’ll figure it out,” Noora said. “Now, let’s stop talking about me. This is supposed to be about us time.”

Sana bit her lip. “Okay, I actually have something very important to tell you.”

Noora leaned forward in her chair. “Tell me.”

“Don’t tell anybody else, but I’m pregnant,” Sana told her, voice barely above a whisper.

Her jaw dropped. “The world is finally going to see a Sana and Yousef baby?!”

She grinned and nodded. “We’ve had our suspicions for a while, but we went to the doctor yesterday and it’s confirmed.”

Noora was practically bouncing in her seat. “Oh my god, I’m so excited. Who else knows?”

“Just Yousef,” Sana informed her. “I wanted to tell you first. We haven’t even told our parents yet. But you’re my best friend, so I thought you should be the first to find out.”

Noora’s smile was practically bursting through her face. “Sana, you have no idea how happy I am. You’re going to have the most perfect baby in the world.”

Sana rolled her eyes but kept smiling. “Just don’t tell Eva yet. She’s going to to be pissed if she hears it from you instead of me.”

“I won’t,” Noora promised. “God, you’re going to have a baby!”

“And you’re going to have a girlfriend if you can get off your ass and text her,” Sana replied, shoving her playfully.

Noora typically liked to think of herself as brave. She was taking on the world before she even starts vgs and, a few years later, when she got pregnant, she stayed in school and raised her daughter without a partner, though her friends had always been very helpful with that.

Yet, it begged the question, why was she so terrified of sending a freaking text?

Maybe Vilde didn’t want to talk to her anyway. It wasn’t like she had sent any texts or emails or  _ anything _ . But then, it could be that she was equally as scared. If Noora were to hypothetically react badly, which she wouldn’t, Vilde’s job was on the line.

“Mamma,” Amalie said, climbing onto her bed early one morning with a frown on her face. “Why do you look so sad?”

Noora smiled softly and reached over to wrap her arms around her daughter and pull her close. “I’m not sad, Amalie. I’m just scared.”

Amalie looked up at her with curious eyes. “I thought Mammas never got scared of anything.”

She shook her head. “Everybody gets scared sometimes. Even the bravest people in the entire world.”

“Well, what are you scared of?” she asked. “When I’m scared you help me feel better so I’m gonna help you feel better too!”

Noora bit her lip, not sure of exactly how to answer her daughter without giving away too much information. She knew she couldn’t tell Amalie that she wanted to be with her teacher, but she wasn’t comfortable lying to her either.

“I like one,” she said after a few moments.

Amalie turned toward her, shit-eating grin on her face. “Are you gonna get married? And make me the ring bear like I asked?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think I’m going to get married for a long time, but I might get a girlfriend soon. Would you be comfortable with that? I wouldn’t love her more than I love you, just different.”

For a moment, Amalie appeared to consider it, then she nodded enthusiastically. “I think you should get a girlfriend that you love so much and then maybe one day I can have two Mammas!”

Noora laughed. “Maybe I should stop being scared then.”

“Why are you scared to like someone?” Amalie asked.

“I don’t want things to end up bad and then be sad,” she admitted.

“But, Mamma, you’re sad right now,” she pointed out.

“I guess you’re right,” Noora said with a nod. “Maybe I should just go for it.”

“Great,” Amalie said, before completely changing the subject. “I want pizza for breakfast.”

“We can have pizza for dinner,” Noora suggested.

Amalie crossed her arms and Noora sighed. Time for another dumb little battle with her daughter. God, Noora wouldn’t trade her for the world.

* * *

It wasn’t until Friday, over a week after their almost-kiss that Noora worked up the courage to text Vilde. She was sitting in her office on a lunch break, hoping that somehow Vilde would somehow get her text and respond before the students returned from their lunch.

 

_ Noora (12:13) _

_ Hey! Sorry that it took me so long to text you, but is there any way we could get together this weekend to chat. Maybe we can grab coffee or lunch or something. _

 

_ Vilde (12:24) _

_ Haha it’s not a big deal. I’d love to get together! Unfortunately, I can’t this weekend, as I’m going to be out of town dealing with family stuff. Maybe a different time? _

 

_ Noora (12:26) _

_ Yeah, definitely! Text me when you get back and we can set something up. :) _

 

Noora leaned forward and put her head in her arms, unsure of what to do. Vilde obviously didn’t actually like her. Family stuff was so vague, which meant she was never going to get that text back.

She straightened herself up again and called the only person whose advice she truly valued above all else.

“Noora!” Eskild exclaimed upon answering the phone. She heard a muffled sound and then Eskild said “Linn, it’s Noora!” followed by a distant “Hi, Noora.”

“Hi, guys,” she said, unable to stop herself from laughing just a little. “How’s the world tour?”

“Fantastic!” Eskild exclaimed. “We’re in São Paulo right now. Shoutout to my rich uncle for dying and forgetting to write me out of his will.”

She wrinkled. “That’s kind of morbid.”

“We’re living it up, Noora,” he replied. “The facts are the facts. Now, why did you call me? It’s like 8:30 here which means it’s like 12:30 there which means you’re still at work.”

“I’m on lunch,” she replied.

“Yeah, and you’re a workaholic so you’re still in the office,” Eskild pointed out. “It might have been a hot minute since I last saw you, but I still know you better than anyone. Now, what’s their name?”

“Vilde,” she said with a sigh. “And she’s Amalie’s teacher.”

Eskild let out some joyful squealing sound. “Noora, that is mildly scandalous. I’m so proud of you. Now, tell me everything about her. I already like her better than William, but he was the most boring man that I’ve ever met. Linn, wasn’t William personality-deficient?”

She heard a muffled “Sure” in the background confirming that Linn didn’t really care all that much. She was probably trying to sleep.

“Yeah, I’ve definitely grown to have better taste in my age,” Noora replied. “She’s really sweet and I like her so much and then we almost kissed and now…”

“What happened?” he inquired.

Noora sighed. “I screwed up and waited over a week to text her and now I tried to set up a time where we could like meet up and chat and possibly have a date and she said she was busy this weekend because she was busy dealing with ‘family stuff’.”

Eskild made a tsking sound. “I’m going to be completely honest with you, that’s not an amazing sign. ‘Family stuff’ sounds like closeted Isak trying to ditch his friend to see Even. Oh my god, do you think she’s seeing somebody else?”

“I don’t know,” Noora sighed. “All that I know is that I want to talk to her about this. If she doesn’t want to be with me, that’s fine. I just need the closure.”

“Then go get your closure,” Eskild instructed. “March over there and ask her what she wants right now.”

“I’m not marching into my daughter’s first-grade class to profess my love to her teacher,” Noora said with a roll of her eyes that she hoped Eskild could somehow hear. “Besides, I’m at work.”

“Go after,” he said.

“If I go to the school after work, it’ll be empty, seeing as I get off work hours later,” she reminded him.

“No, I mean go after the kids get out,” he clarified.

“I have  _ work _ ,” she repeated.

“It’s true love. Your boss would understand,” he said.

“I think true love is a bit of a stretch,” Noora replied. “We only met recently. It’s a bit soon to call it love.”

“Whatever, I’ve decided it’s true love. You’re going to get married and I’m going to be your man of honor,” Eskild said. “Now, talk to your boss about getting off early and do it.”

“Yeah, there’s no way I’m getting time off for that,” she told him.

“Play the single parent card. There’s no reason it can’t work in your favor from time to time,” he advised. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it if it gives you a chance to clear things up.”

“Thank you,” she said, a small smile forming on her face.

“Of course. Call me any time,” Eskild replied. “In fact, call me more often. Being a world traveler is fun and all but the only consistent company I keep is  _ Linn _ and I love her but I need your energy!”

“I’ll talk to you again soon,” she promised. “Maybe we can FaceTime. I’m sure Amalie would love to see her Uncle Eskild.”

“I am 100% going to hold you to that. I expect a call within the week. And it better contain good girlfriend-related news.”

Noora laughed. “Bye, Eskild.”

“Talk to you later.”

She hung up and smiled for a moment, happy to have so many supportive people in her life. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and prepared to lie to her boss about having to pick up Amalie from school.

* * *

Eva still picked Amalie up, as usual, and Noora went to the school about fifteen minutes after the kids got out, knowing that Vilde would probably still be around and that she wouldn’t have kids in her classroom anymore, so they could have a serious conversation.

Vilde obviously hadn’t been expecting her, which meant she had to go through the front door. After a semi-awkward conversation with the secretary at the front desk, Noora was wearing a visitor’s pass and was on her way to Vilde’s classroom.

She stopped outside the door to see Vilde sitting alone, hunched over her desk, and working on something. Noora took a deep breath and knocked on the frame of the open door.

Vilde looked up at her with wide eyes. “Noora? Amalie was picked up like 10 minutes ago.”

“I know,” Noora replied. “I came here to see you. I think that we should talk and I’m sorry for not dropping by sooner.”

She looked at her with a concerned expression and motioned for her to come inside.

Closing the door behind her, Noora made her way to Vilde’s desk. “Look, it’s about last week.”

Vilde nodded and stood up, placing them at equal height. “I assumed so,” she said quietly, wringing her hands absent-mindedly.

“When we were setting up fro Halloween, right at the end, I-” Noora began.

“I’m sorry,” Vilde blurted out. “It was extremely unprofessional of me and I understand if you’re upset but please don’t tell my boss. I love my students and my coworkers and if I have to start over somewhere else, well I just don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Noora blinked for a moment. “What?”

“That’s why you’re here, right?” Vilde asked. “To pull Amalie out of my class because I came onto you?”

“I-” Noora furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of just how exactly Vilde had come to  _ that  _ conclusion. “Vilde, I was the one who tried to kiss  _ you _ .”

The other woman’s eyes widened. “But you rushed out. And then you didn’t text me for over a week.”

“First of all, I ran away due to a peanut-related emergency. And as for not texting you,” Noora took a deep breath before continuing. “I was scared. I was afraid of what I felt for you because I haven’t been in a relationship in a long time and you’re Amalie’s teacher. But, I talked with some people and they all helped me to come to the same conclusion. Vilde, I really like you, and I don’t want to throwaway our chance to be together.”

“You like me?” she asked.

“A lot, actually,” Noora replied with a small shrug.

A soft smile blossomed on Vilde’s lips. “I like you too, ever since we met. I guess I was scared too.”

Noora held out her hand. “To taking the risk?”

Vilde nodded and shook it. “I’d take a hundred risks for you.”

She pulled Vilde by her arm and leaned over the desk, meeting her in the middle in a soft kiss. It was short and less than desperate because they were in a primary school and anything more would have been extremely uncomfortable. Still, it was perfect.

“So, what do you say now to coffee this weekend?” Noora asked once they pulled apart. “Now that you don’t need to avoid me.”

Vilde laughed. “I actually am going to be out of town this weekend. I’m driving up to Lillehammer for my mom’s birthday. It’s always been just the two of us, so it’s important that I go.”

Noora rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “God, now I sound like an ass. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“Don’t be,” she said, placing a hand on Noora’s forearm. “It was an understandable mistake. I’ll be back on Monday, so maybe we could do dinner that night?”

She smiled. “Dinner sounds amazing.”

And with that, they said their goodbyes and Noora went out the door with a smile on her face and a spring in her step, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

_ THREE MONTHS LATER _

“Amalie, are you ready for school?” Noora called from the other side of her bedroom door.

“Yes, Mamma,” her daughter replied.

Noora wasn’t quite sure she wanted to take her word for it, so she opened the door. Sure enough, Amalie was still in her pajamas with her hair unbrushed.

She put her hands on her hips. “You don’t look ready to me.”

Amalie shrugged. “It’s pajama day.”

“No, it’s not,” Vilde piped in from the bathroom. “Though, I’m sure you look lovely as you are, Amalie.”

“Don’t encourage her,” Noora replied, before turning to Amalie. “You need to get dressed or you’re going to be late and you know that Vilde is the teacher, so she needs to get there before the students.”

“I look lovely, so I can go to school like this,” Amalie argued.

“No,” Noora said plainly. “You need to get dressed. Pajamas are for night time and lazy days at home.”

“But, Mamma!” she whined.

“You can change back into your pajamas when you get home,” she promised.

“But I want to wear them  _ now _ ,” she complained.

Vilde stopped in the doorway. “Amalie, don’t you want to wear your Spiderman shirt today?” she asked. “I think Aksel said he was going to wear his. You two can match.”

Amalie smiled brightly and shoved Noora out the door before closing it so that she could change.

Noora looked to her girlfriend and sighed. “You’re a lifesaver. I don’t know how survived so long without you.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Vilde replied, shoving her lightly. “You know, your presence made that weird Christmas double birthday party monstrosity nearly bearable.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please, you cherish my friends. I swear, I think that Sana likes you more than she likes me. When the baby is born, you’ll probably be the first person she calls now. And then, I swear, if Eva wasn’t with Jonas she would totally steal you from me. I’m pretty sure that the only monstrous thing I brought into your life is my wonderful daughter.”

Vilde laughed. “She’s a lot sometimes, but you’re more than equipt to handle her. Trust me, she loves you more than anything. She just also loves getting her way.”

“She respects you a lot more than she respects me,” Noora pointed out.

“That’s because I’m still semi-new,” Vilde reasoned. “Trust me, by the beginning of the next school year my word will mean absolutely nothing to her.”

“And then I’ll have to run away with her second-grade teacher,” Noora joked.

Her girlfriend wrinkled her nose. “Both of those teachers are in their sixties. You can do a lot better.”

Noora grabbed her hands and stepped closer. “I think that I already have.”

She closed the distance between them in a kiss. Vilde still tasted like toothpaste.

The door slammed open.

“Ewwwww,” Amalie screeched when she opened the door. “You’re both gonna have cooties!”

“Amalie, it’s perfectly natural for two grown-ups to kiss if they love each other very much,” Noora reminded her. This conversation seemed to come up a lot lately.

She crossed her arms. “Okay, but I don’t wanna look at it. You’re my Mamma. That’s icky.”

Noora sighed and ruffled her daughter’s hair. “Let’s run a brush through this, okay?”

“But it  _ hurts _ ,” Amalie whined.

“It’ll hurt more the longer you go without brushing it,” Noora pointed out.

“Fine,” she said with a huff, running back into her room to grab her brush and handing it to her mom.

“Noora, you have to go or you’re going to be late,” Vilde said, glancing at her phone.

“Can you-” she started, but Vilde already had her hand held out for the brush. “Thanks,” she said, handing it over.

“Have an amazing day at work!” Vilde chirped. “And remember that we love you!”

Noora grinned and blew her a kiss before rushing out of the door, wondering what she had done to deserve such a perfect life with a perfect daughter and a perfect girlfriend.


End file.
